User talk:ElixSupreme
Welcome Hi, welcome to the ElixSupreme! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lisara Restall.png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 13:47, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi I saw your three characters and was greatly impressed. ^^ True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:16, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Elix. I finished reading through Kourin Masaki's page. She looks pretty good, but I was wondering if you were planning on also having Suiko join, as they are partners. If so, I'd like to see her page first before I decide whether or not they'll join. I'll most likely say yes, but I'd still like to see it. Thanks. --SuBash (talk) 22:32, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'll still wait until I see her page, but if that's the case, then you're pretty much a shoo in for this guild. --SuBash (talk) 14:03, September 13, 2013 (UTC) She seems decent, but is she capable of using any other kinds of magic? Because if she isn't, then her Arc of Magic would be essentially useless, as she wouldn't be able to use the changed magic at all, and plenty of her spells would be basically useless. --SuBash (talk) 00:19, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Guild Stuff Hey Elix, I was going over my guild, Satyr Flute, and decided that I was going to be removing some of the members that were made by other people, and unfortunately Suiko and Kourin Masaki have been cut. So when you get a chance, if you could take Satyr Flute off of their affiliation, that would be great. Thanks. --SuBash (talk) 23:59, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Ghost Soul Hey Elix, Yahoo here, could I use your Ghost Soul Magic for a character? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 19:01, December 22, 2013 (UTC) About your magic! Hi I saw Arc of Magic and I was wondering if I could make my own version of it, please message me back! :D "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 20:03, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Request would I be allowed to use Arc of Magic for my future roleplay characters please? Zarc46 (talk) 05:26, March 2, 2018 (UTC)